


时尚大国的大国时尚

by Lather_iloveusk



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 09:35:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18140498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lather_iloveusk/pseuds/Lather_iloveusk
Summary: 〉〉国设USK〉〉Comedy〉〉给自己的生贺！！





	时尚大国的大国时尚

**Author's Note:**

> 〉〉国设USK  
> 〉〉Comedy  
> 〉〉给自己的生贺！！

　　  
　　  
“……真没想到你已经闲到这种地步……还是你的富豪上司帮你雇了位造型师？”美国拉着英国走在纽约街头，后者盯着走得稍快些的超大国的性感结实的后背，许久憋出一句。  
　　  
“是吗？”美国稍稍扭头，茶色墨镜挡住了他的蓝眼睛，幸而看不见得意。  
　　  
英国翻了个白眼。对方歪戴着燥人的红色猎人帽（也只有这种颜色才能唤醒溺死在夏天里的曼哈顿），夺人眼球的彩色拼接雄狮在休闲T恤上和着勾勒出的肌肉形状咆哮着，衣角半扎在略松垮的烟灰色薄灯芯绒七分裤里，脚上蹬的则是阿玛尼懒汉鞋。而他，相比之下他的是没型的一看就是几年前的屎绿尴尬圆领T恤、不知道是什么颜色反正是黑黑一坨的五分裤，深口蓝色老头袜加运动鞋。那鞋他不知道是什么时候买的，Logo很荣幸不是一个钩，但也标识自己是个已破产牌子的磕碜事实。  
　　  
……英国不是一个会留心观察潮流的人。起码当他不是引领者的时候——对于一个一年中有十个月穿西装，剩下俩月穿睡衣的永久型国家公务员来说，他还能找出休闲服着实不易。这是美国的要求——他说什么希望能穿着轻松的休闲服约会。考虑到美国在七月初特意穿得正正经经地来访，英|国答应了。  
　　  
但是英国现在后悔了。他们俩并排一站，活生生大学生带自己的老头上街遛弯。  
　　  
“裤子和帽子都是50年代买的，出自某位裁缝的灯芯绒套装，和一时兴起的一美元红色猎人帽*。T恤是80年代的……这鞋倒是最近买的。”美国耸耸肩，茶色蛤蟆镜也耸耸，估计那玩意儿比原先在他鼻梁上的实物形态州年轻不了多少。  
　　  
“……你们财政赤字扩大成这样了？”  
　　  
“嘿！你最开始明明想说我很帅很骚的！”美|国不满，他没再快步行进拽着英|国赶往剧院。他们现在面对面停伫在川流不息的人中，英|国在享受一个超|大|国对他撒娇（？）的同时还沐浴着莫名的彩虹圣光（？？？）。  
　　  
“是是是。这样对你来说已经很不容易了。”……那张该|死的帅脸叠加不符身份的话，真是五味杂陈。英|国推搡着想继续走，让他别太注目，可是无济于补，你不能阻止一个自带光源的人吸引视线。

“如果你很在意的话，今天的行程改成购物。”美国把推自己的手握住，另一只手把蛤蟆镜摘下来。　　  
　　  
“呃…好……其实随你……”他可以看见美|国的瞳孔因受强光而收缩，虹膜的颜色扩大到映着自己被阳光晒得酡红的脸颊。  
　　  
“考虑到你可能会觉得自己像个老头，”美|国说，“说实话，你也的确是个超难搞的老男人。”  
　　  
“……”收回你的肾上腺激素，柯克兰！  
　　  
……不过他马上又感受到了脸红心跳汗如雨下，如果也有一个成年男子拽着你的手腕狂奔赶地铁的话。  
　　  
　　  
曾几何时，时尚界的潮流只有他发话的份儿？喔，可能是伦敦树满烟囱的时候。不过那领子撑得他不怎么想说话——当然那也不需要，他只需要敲敲手杖，很多事情就都打点好了。那时候的男人们默默穿着拘束的正装，严谨到鞋帽的类型都可以反映出一个人所处的阶层。  
　　  
而女人们，女人们虽偶尔受到法|国那边的风气影响，但总体还是传统英国女人模样——时尚这个东西像女人一样，捉摸不透，没准什么时候就能掉到你的国|家来——我的意思是，前几年的英|国妇女们还在眼红邻居从法国带回来的缎带女裙，可能转眼就变成了拿破仑禁止自己的继女穿流行到法国的英|国细棉布料子。那种女性是工业革命时特有的一类人群，包括良家妇女和妓女。良家妇女身着贴身的裙子，领口袖口系得严严实实，她们散着长发略带哀怨地看着窗外——等丈夫——她们的丈夫大多常年在新建起的工厂工作。而占伦敦女性六分之一的那部分……你不能否认她们也是为了生存而日夜辛劳着愁苦着。这等寂寞与愁苦是完全不会出现在贵族小姐脸上的，与此同时偶尔不流行而松开的束胸让她们的笑容更明快。这倒是与其他时候没差别。  
　　  
……也许那种烟囱下煤灰里的种种本就是一种怪诞的时尚。巍峨的假发头饰和夸张的裙撑垫肩不见得是好事。起码伦敦从没有高顶礼帽同硕大假发一样被卡在马车门上一类的报道。  
　　  
而那些黑烟与蒸汽都随着富兰克林用风筝捉住的玩意儿消散了。那些仅存于电视剧或电影里的或华丽奢靡，或低调拘谨的英|国传统服饰尽管让人艳羡，但属于它们的时代还是谢幕了。充分的事实证明，时尚界的宠儿还得是那位——经济政治大腕儿。所以就算是前任大腕儿也得看现任的看法。  
　　  
英国拒绝了各种有该死美国味儿的牌子（同时也是一些国际大牌）他在巴内斯百货的一家不起眼店铺将一件印有披头士的黑色T恤往自己身上比。  
　　  
“你去试试吧。”美国坐在沙发上，指着一堆T恤，“这些都是你的码，我可以帮你找找有没有女王头像图案。”  
　　  
英国白了他一眼，钻进更衣室。他换上后盯着搭配区的某条裤子很久，最后还是扯出来把自己塞进去，踩着店家提供的马丁靴走出去。他看见美国愣怔一瞬，同时还有冷气充足时罕见的面颊发红。他小小地骄傲了一下。  
　　  
“不好。”但事实上紧身皮裤包裹着的屁股好的不得了，美|国这么说，“太基佬了。”  
　　  
“70年代的时候满街英|国青年都这样，你可没少看。”英|国挑眉。虽然他们现在大多都老矣，但那昙花一现的时候还是能轻松驾驭那种时尚的。英|国记得美国在那个时候来过一次英国，就超级大国紧接着买的一柜子他的码的皮裤来看，不言自明。  
　　  
“要是你走在路上被我之外的人摸屁股怎么办？”  
　　  
喔。超大国的占有欲。  
　　  
英国讨厌美|国在外面对他说这种没品的话。于是他没理美国，又挑了几件衣服钻进更衣室。  
　　  
没一下他出来了，他不仅没脱掉皮裤，反而把上身的T恤换成了黑色紧身背心，还不知道从哪儿弄出来哗哗一大堆重金属风首饰挂着戴着。  
　　  
“哇，这也太非主流了。”美国这么评价。他的黑眼圈刚好可以充当眼线，他看上去颓丧阴郁，让他年轻了个一千多岁。他像是利物浦的“那四个小伙子”*中的一员，随时都可以嘶吼。  
　　  
“你爱死我这样了。”英国说，“你可以买回去丢你公寓里，我只穿给你看。”  
　　  
美国沉默了，英国知道他抵不住这——他敢打赌他只消穿着这一身在美国眼前晃一下，就一下，美国就会想要把皮裤从他屁股上剥下来。他耸耸肩，换回原来那身，店员装好皮裤和背心，英国接过一把扔给美国。接下来美国一路都小心翼翼地提着那包东西。  
　　  
出于救“英国自我感觉像个老头”的急，美国最终还是给他整了一套外穿的。电镀的蛤蟆镜挡了英国的大半张脸，电子风的黑底豹子T恤和浅色短裤，鞋子跟美国脚上那双一样。美国不知道从哪儿弄到一些彩色手环戴在他们俩手上，搞得两个国完全变成了LGBT平权大使。  
　　  
英国虽然抱怨这不是他的风格，但也觉得骚一骚无伤大雅。不穿西服三件套，化身为普通人的滋味不赖，英国这么想。  
　　  
“我有时候在想……时尚这个玩意儿就像女人一样，”英国顿了顿，“或者是法国青蛙。你永远都想象不出来下一秒会变成什么样。”

“我也不知道你当初到底脑子里装的是什么，怎么会有那种鬼衣服，简直是束身服。”美国多半在说他独立前英国送他的那套正装，“完全想不到你在几百年后会穿成一副朋克摇滚青年的样子。”  
　　  
“……你需要我提你穿花衬衫开四个扣子，长发与胸毛齐飞的那张照片吗……”那堪比愚人节的那张照片，不过只有英国有。他还有不少美国身着堪比中国他家前段时间“流行”的“东北大床单”衣服的照片。六七十年代经济迅速繁荣让衣着时尚浮夸到尴尬，阿尔弗雷德看到那些会像中国看到他零几年留下的洗剪吹发型照片一样抓狂。  
　　  
“操……”  
　　  
“那简直可以去唱PPAP。”  
　　  
“……时尚是个该死的环，你等着瞧，你也会有那一天的。”  
　　  
英国耸耸肩：“这可说不准。那些奇葩是特殊时期的特殊产物。”  
　　  
美国撇了他一眼，满脸“你这人怎么这样”的表情。  
　　  
时尚的确是个环，虽由国家们轮流主导，但最终发现还是一个环。时尚史几乎和历史存在的时间一样长，其中的联系错杂，例如某段灿烂时间段的服饰也会绚烂得无以复加。好比美国就对缭绕着黑烟与蒸汽的英|国身着嚣张白礼服的样子念念不忘（鬼晓得他的仆人得多勤快）、英国无法拒绝新生大国在爵士乐时期的光溜背头配上鲜艳跳脱的西装三件套。  
　　  
英国早就习惯了与美国私下共处时的无计划性——计划赶不上变化——英国懒得翻白眼。最终他们在鸟园吃的饭。他们跟普通人一起感叹今天走运遇见大牌乐队演奏。爵士乐适合边吃饭边听。英国脑海里突然又浮现了柯立芝繁荣时期的美国，或是尼克与贝克在时代广场聊神秘的盖茨比的场景。  
　　  
“嘿……你有没有想过我们今天会被拍下来，成为年度最佳街拍，然后被无聊的人发现照片主角与联合国发布会上的某两国代表很像？”美国突然凑过来问，嬉皮笑脸。他像个干了什么坏事，得意洋洋的普通美国男孩。  
　　  
英国愣了一下，这时候他们没带眼镜。所以他直接撞到美国的眼底，嘴里还嚼着食物，不暇思索。  
　　  
“你什么时候低调过？”  
　　  
　　  
　　  
FIN.

**Author's Note:**

> *一时兴起的红色猎人帽：  
> 出自《麦田里的守望者》  
> 　　  
> *利物浦的“那四个小伙子”：  
> 披头士乐队成员  
> 　　
> 
> \--------------------
> 
> 　  
> 平常有关注一点时尚资讯＋日常生活中穿着并不低调（自认为）（但也不至于攀得上时尚）so ...  
> 　　  
> 哎呀说白了就是想爽一把Fashion的二位  
> 　　  
> 　　  
> 总之摸出一条硬邦邦的糖腌鱼……祝自己生日快乐……今天也是依旧快乐地补着课:D。  
> 　　  
> 　　  
> 　　  
> by Lather  
> 2017.7.18


End file.
